User talk:Eveningswift
Eveningswift's Den If you want you can replace 'Eveningswift's Den' with something else. I just put that because that's something among the lines of what most people seem to use. Bella Cullen 20:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Briney's message -shrugs- He's not on much and isn't giving much detail....sorry --[[User:Brightsparrow|'~Brightsparrow~']] 21:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) OKAY...I finally finished the pen name essay for LAL. It's tiring....plus my editor (Danny C.) keeps giving me 6s....I don't know about you but I don't feel he looked it over very well...but that's just me.. --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 00:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) P.S if you're wondering about the font, it's called Papyrus YEP. He gave me a 6....on my first draft...they don't know who we are because we take the name of a famous author (for me it's Maya Angelou), and the other classmates don't know about it. So, he couldn't just have been going easy on me...it's weird...but If I fail because of the lousy criteria he gave me, it's his fault..and Ms. Pogash will know because she made us paper clip everything that had to do with the assignment. MUAHAAHAHA. Oh yeah...thanks! I keep changing I know, I've always liked yours but I can't steal the colors and don't want to. --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 00:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I would trade reading and writing about it rather than this. It's like the NJ ASK essays but longer and typed, with more research -sighseth- So you enjoy your teacher? At Central, they're all boring...no offense to them, I've been getting A's so far so they're good. I think my favorite subject in 7th in Social Studies. I like the stuff I get good grades in...it says something about what I enjoy :D. Also, I'm starting to hate Ms. Millman each year more and more. I wish you were there so I wouldn't have to type long paragraphs :( --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 00:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I remember you telling me about the Terpack look-alike and Naomi. You know, you'd be in a lot of classes with Corinne and this new girl, Miriam, which might be one of our new peoples to hang out with. Victoria, too, she's also new here. Much has changed when you left. Including the amount of lunch time....which has decreased by exactly half of the time. I'm making it sound so miserable, aren't I? LOL --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 00:51, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Actaully, not really. i told you it was boring this year! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 00:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh we're in social studies together... that's really it! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 01:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I hate it when my mind always goes to Golden Retrievers....they shed a lot. STOP IT BRIGHTEH! You are promoting DOG ATTACKS! Although, they are low gaurd dogs nad are animal tolerant...WHAT AM I DOING??? -squirts self with water- I'm good...golden really....STOP IT EM! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 01:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Did who answer what? I don't get :P Nice to know your school is humourous! I like humor....it helps people fight off cancer...er...today is random facts day if you are wondering why I am not focusing....heh --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 01:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't know! Practically everyone is in band...it's hard to keep track and I'm only in Social Studies with him so I don't know if he goes to band, since rehearsals are during period 3 or 4...which is not social studies. He might be, but he doesn't seem like the type that goes into band to play and instrument. --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 01:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I have to go now, see you soon...well...talk to you soon...on the internet...bye Re: Could you stop saying that I = Peacesong? Its really getting on my nerves because I'm not her. Do you have any idea how it feels to have a bunch of annoying people saying that your someone that your not? --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 23:00, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Your strange.......in a good ish way! :) --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 01:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm strange too, everyone is! Anyway, yeah, I guess I was a bit rude but at that time I was sort of annoyed because I'm not getting a good grade in CILA. Hope you forgive me and we can be friends! --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 01:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm probably going to post the apprentice version of Brineminnow. I was looking through my messages, and I found your request for the charart. I made it, and I'm going to put it for approval. Is that ok with you? --Rainwhisker09 23:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! *purrs* --Rainwhisker09 00:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) If my logo ever gets approved, maybe I'll get to upload him. I've never had an image approved before. *fidgets* --Rainwhisker09 00:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) WHAT On mythclans.....I heard about you, coughing up blood. Why? New name purposes. You could have talked to reddeh about it you know.... --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 00:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) OKKKAAAAYYYY. Bronzeh's not gonna be a bit happy...I guess :P....maybe that's just the actress inside me talking......o.O -shakes head- I am getting really creepy these days lol. Still not really your wisest decision no offence if it did offend-eth you --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 15:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :D I saw you were on and wanted to stop by! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 01:51, October 11 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:28, October 11 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Evening! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']] 19:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) No Problem Why are you thanking me Miss Senior Warrior? You're the awesome one! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:44, October 11 2009 (UTC) Hm Hi Eveningy! What do you think of this Intoria wolf I made on Pixlr? --PandasongPanda-Love 22:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC) hi! hi evening..i just saw your charart of teh starclan cat and i thinks it looks beautiful!1great idea!★Hiddensun 16:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :P I thought he was fine before but now he's even more awesome! You will do nothing but perfection, don't you? (Evening: Who me? *gives shocked look) Don't give me that, *looks appalled* oh I'm crazy, I talk to myself. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:52, October 12 2009 (UTC) Confused? Sorry, I get like that sometimes. Well, not much is going on with me, I'm trying to finish this CharCat and it's not working out so I keep having to start over and it's just crazy. Anyway, how about you? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:43, October 12 2009 (UTC) Thanks, it's going to be kind of bad though. I have no faith in myself, whoops! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:08, October 12 2009 (UTC)